


Day 306 - Not a question of beauty

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [306]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Disguise, Humor, Love, M/M, Sherlock is his usual charming self, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-23
Updated: 2013-05-23
Packaged: 2017-12-12 18:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/814627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“I’m not too fond of that look.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 306 - Not a question of beauty

"Why the hell do you have to be the one to do it?”

“Because I am the only one who _can_ do it. You’re all too stupid. Oh, don’t look at me like that, you know what I mean.”

“Do I?”

“Do you have to be like that? Fine. No one else is clever enough.”

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?”

“It took time, time that we don’t have if we want to rescue the mayor.”

“There is always time to be nice to the man who is watching your back.”

“You’d watch my back even if you were furious with me.”

“Most of the times I watch your back I _am_ furious with you.”

There is a smile in John’s voice though, so Sherlock turns away from him to work on his disguise. The hair of the wig is straight and blonde and he looks completely different once he puts it on. John pulls a face.

“Problem?”

“I’m not too fond of that look.”

“This isn’t a beauty contest, John.”

“Yeah, I know. Just… it’s amazing how different you look.”

Sherlock switches into character easily.

“Don’t want to bang me looking like this, mate?”

John laughs.

“I’d bang you no matter what you look like. There is no escaping me.” 

Sherlock grins and begins to lace his heavy boots.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'wig'.


End file.
